User blog:Rapacious/Guide to how not to be an asshole in LoL Part 4
I'm always a perfect player. So today I'm playing again, and one of the team members seemed to be unhappy with the team composition ( , , , and a friend of mine was playing and said we were gonna lose. I say quickly that the only problem about this is the tank. is not a tank, in no way shape or form. Dealing damage while being able to take it is not tanking. It belongs to the offtanks. Tanks protect team mates, initiate, and try to stay alive when focused. That's fact. The chaos begins when i see that we're made to play on the NA servers. I hate this, Riot, please limit the games on the EU servers if you can't upgrade them. Skill shot champions simply get screwed when having to aim. This, though i usually manage, makes me have a bad game in mid, because i'm playing against , and i've grown to dislike him a bit when i'm playing , because right now he's much more easier to play than Ez, and he grows stronger with items that tank well. Imagine getting damage on two abilities per life or armor or something the likes, and you won't be far off from 's current shape. But this is mostly a personal issue. The problem are perfect players. Of course, the perfect there is pure, undilluted, unaltered sarcasm. Despite me having a really hard time in this match up, mostly due to mistakes caused by the 150 latency i had to deal with (used to 40), i manage to die only twice, the second time taking along with me. This wasn't the case in bot or top, where Kass and Morde die about 2, respectively 3 times. I mention this because Kass asks after my second death if he can switch mid with me. I warn about being fed, and he says that it's my fault (do'oh), and Morde starts too, saying "who's fail tank" (that was not what i said at all), and this continues on throughout the rest of the game, which i felt relieved to surrender, because my nerves were on edge. I wasn't civil during the discourse, but there's one thing that needs to be said. A carry (Yes, Kass reproached me for being a carry, saying i should save them) can't work wonders early game, when they got their asses kicked, and we didn't get to a point where the fact that i was severely underfed influenced the game. In short, they started projecting their bad game solely on me, and this put me very close to using /ignore, which i very rarely do. Since the solution to not be like this is quite simple, i won't focus on this as the conclusion. I'm asking this instead: If given the option to rage, would you do the same knowing you could act like those guys? Also, I'm sorry this turned into a rant, I'll probably delete it. Right now it's just something i need to get off my chest. Category:Blog posts